Misuse
by TotalTownie
Summary: "You can't use it! It's a feminine word!" "But that's sexist!"


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon ^^**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Misuse<span>**

* * *

><p><em>Right Chelsea, today we are going to fish. We are not, and I repeat, <em>_**not **__going to waste time glancing at Vaughn every three seconds, even if he is the hottest guy to walk this earth and is thus far the only guy I've ever seen that can carry off the cowboy look- Aw dammit. I think I failed._

The brunette farmer hung her head, paying little attention to her fishing rod. This morning she had been determined to fish without allowing herself to get distracted.

This had flown out of the window the second - no, _millisecond_ she had walked into the animal shop and caught sight of the silver haired male. Immediately proper thought had been replaced with his image and her heart began beating way too quick and loud.

It taken several prompts from Mirabelle and Julia before she'd snapped out and greeted them, taking out the required money to pay for a few bushels of chicken feed and asking to pick them up later.

Things could've improved if only Vaughn hadn't noticed her leaving.

"Hey. Hold the door. I'm making tracks too."

Chelsea did as asked. "Where you going?" _Don't say the beach, don't say the beach…_

"Beach."

"Really? That's where I was headed, too!" _No…And I can't even change my mind now!_

He gave a short flick of the head to acknowledge her answer and they made their way there, parting when they got there.

The moment her back was turned, she took steady breaths, calming herself…And she was still doing it now.

"Dang it!" Chelsea muttered under breath, looking up, eyes automatically darting to the subject of her affections. "I wouldn't have this problem if Vaughn wasn't so pretty!"

"Oh, so you're a stalker now?" An amused voice asked, Chelsea jumping, only to find a giggling Lanna standing behind her. "That's low, Chels!"

"H-hush up! The only reason you fish here is to catch a glimpse of Denny."

The blonde pretended not to hear. "Anyway, stalker girl, I just over heard your mumbling and I must say, I am disappointed."

"Eh? I'm not a stalker, either."

"You must know what you did…"

"Uh, no. I'm drawing a blank."

Lanna frowned. "You called a guy 'pretty'!" She said finally, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Chelsea blinked a few times. "That I did. Geez, Lanna, I thought you knew already," she added in a whisper.

"I'm not talking about your c-r-u-s-h, I'm referring to the word you used."

"…'Pretty'?"

"Yeah!" The singer's hands were on her hips by now. "You can't use it! It's a feminine word!"

There was quiet for a few moments until the brunette interrupted, exclaiming, "But that's sexist!"

"Chelsea, where have you been for the last year? In a cave?"

"Actually I've been on this here island-"

"Don't be a smart ass!" Lanna rolled her eyes, suddenly grabbing her friend and dragging her off the beach.

"Hey! Where are we going?" Chelsea's shocked cry punctuated the air, all assembled at the beach - Vaughn, Charlie and Eliza - throwing annoyed (Vaughn) and curious (Charlie, Eliza) glances to the scene. "I swear Lanna, if my back-pack gets torn, I'll cut that blonde hair of yours in the middle of the night!"

* * *

><p>"So…Any reason you decided to forcibly remove me from the beach and brought me here?" Chelsea was fuming. The 'journey' - if you could call it that - hadn't been fun. Lanna had pulled her along, refusing to answer her questions and ignoring any threats yelled. People had stopped work to watch the two girls, some whispering behind their hands, meaning tomorrow, Chelsea was going to have to go around and convince them she wasn't crazy.<p>

On the upside, she'd discovered that the blonde was stronger than previously thought.

"Of course I have a reason."

"Care to divulge before I really do go insane?"

Lanna pulled a face. "Hush up," she commanded, mimicking the farmer's tone from earlier on. "Now, you called Vaughn 'pretty' back on the beach, which is a no no. As your kind friend, I am going to help you out by providing other words to describe guys so that, should you accidentally blurt your feelings out, you don't say something stupid."

"Gee, thanks for your niceness," Chelsea said sarcastically, folding her arms and looking away.

"Pay attention!"

"Okay, okay! You don't have to shout!"

"Thank you!" The blonde smiled. "First up, what do you think of Vaughn?"

"I thought it was obvious…"

"Chelsea…"

The other female held up her hands. "Okay, okay! I like him. As in, really like him."

"And?" Lanna prompted, causing Chelsea to blush pink. "There's more, right?"

"W-well, he's an awesome friend…I really treasure the relationship we have, but I want more a-and…This is dumb! I don't have to completely explain myself to you!" She declared, fists balled on her knees. "I thought you were teaching me how _not_ to make a retard of myself, not embarrassing me!"

"But this is all part of the process. After all, you haven't confessed yet, and you've liked him for a while…"

"Fine! Keep goin', then."

Frowning, the blonde shot out another question. "If you could use one word to describe him, what would it be?"

"Um, um!" It was difficult being put on the spot like this; Chelsea's head whirled, trying to come up with something, the only one being, "Pretty, dammit!"

Making an 'x' shape with her arms, the other girl's frown deepened. "No! Wrong! If you're going to describe one of the guys as 'pretty', at least make it appropriate. Like Pierre! He's a pretty type - he's got blonde hair and is short, plus his career revolves around cooking. Am I making sense?"

"Eh-"

"Though thinking about it, Pierre is probably more of the 'cute' type of guy…Though pretty would work out too…"

"Lanna…"

"So a pretty guy would be a guy that looked like a girl…Except there aren't any guys of that type here, so I can't really come up with an example…"

"Lanna!" Rubbing her temples, the brunette stood up, prepared to completely abandon the 'lesson' in favour of more failed fishing at the beach. "Like I said earlier, you're supposed to be teaching me. Instead I'm beyond confused."

"So I got a bit off track…"

"You started debating _out loud _about Pierre - who, incidentally, I'm not romantically interested in!"

"Fine…Give me a word you'd use to describe Denny."

"Is this even relevant?"

"Sure it is! By getting used to saying other words, 'pretty' will be out of your 'vocab-for-boys' in no time!"

"I swear that's just an excuse for us to switch the conversation-"

"Whatever gave you that impression?" Lanna laughed, though it sounded weirdly fake. "Geez, I'm hurt!"

Chelsea sighed, one hand of her friend's shoulder. "I know you're trying to help me, but can I handle this on my own? So I think Vaughn is pretty…So what? Nothing anybody says will change it, it'll just always be."

"Oh. Well, this makes things a little easier."

"What?" The two girls turned to the door way. The brunette immediately went bright red, matching the bandanna atop her head.

Julia grinned, her silver haired cousin standing next to her and studiously avoiding the girl's gazes.

"We came here to see if you knew where Chelsea was," she said to Lanna, giggling. "It's been obvious for a while, but Vaughn made it quite clear that he was worried for Chels's safety…I was trying to encourage him to confess. Seems you managed it first though," Julia added cheerfully.

The blonde joined in the giggling, pushing the farmer closer to the male and standing back to take in the sight.

"What were you saying about my lessons…?"

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Phew. It's written. It's taken me days…I started it, hated it and didn't bother with it, but today I felt the need to write something, so I came back to it in a fresh state of mind (:<strong>

**Lanna is fun to write. She strikes me as the most girly of the group - besides maybe Sabrina, but she wouldn't give Chelsea a lesson on boys - so it's fun exploring the possibilities of her character ^_^**

**Please review!**

**(By the way: thank you to Cherry3456 for all your reviews! I don't know if you'll read this but…yeah!)**


End file.
